


My River Runs to Thee

by MagicFish



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, One idiot in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish
Summary: Souichi figures it out more quietly than anyone expects him to.





	My River Runs to Thee

**Author's Note:**

> It's my curse that I can't think of original titles in this fandom, so this one is courtesy the Emily Dickinson poem of the same name.

Souichi figures it out more quietly than anyone expects him to.

He's sitting cross-legged in the Matsuda family home, trying not to look bored as he officially meets Kanako's fiancé, a polite and kind-looking young man Souichi already knows well enough to approve of. The engaged couple are talking animatedly, frequently turning to each other for confirmation of something they've said, smiling brightly and completely enraptured with each other. They seem to sparkle.

Next to them at the table, Tomoe and Kurokawa have a sparkle of their own. It's a calmer, more sedate sparkle, but it's there all the same, firmly settled into their well-worn familiarity. The way they move around each other is so natural as to be almost dance-like, choreographed by their years together. They look at each other just as much as Kanako and her fiancé, smiling with mutual understanding and care.

And then Morinaga catches Souichi's eyes. Souichi's day has been a long one, full of the kind of idiot students who populate the classes he least likes to teach, and Morinaga has taken it upon himself to talk for both of them, looking to Souichi just often enough to let him rest while making him seem involved. Morinaga's eyes are warm, deep, and loving. Souichi feels the tightness over his own eyes relax a little as a small grin teases the edges of his mouth.

He's held Morinaga's gaze too long to ignore what he's doing. Souichi is tired and a little loose from the beer, and for just a moment, he feels somehow outside his body, looking in on the gathering from above, and he can see that the same sparkle that surrounds his brother and sister envelopes him, too, along with his often infuriating but completely irreplaceable kouhai.

Oh, he thinks, so that's it. I love this man.

Most people would have had some sort of epiphany long before they had become half of a couple: Manager Morinaga and Professor Tatsumi, living together in a one-bedroom apartment with a cat. In retrospect, that much is obvious and perhaps a bit embarrassing.

Souichi takes a sip of his beer and uses the action as an excuse to peer surreptitiously around the table. No one else has noticed his sudden realization, which is just as well. Either they already know or they don't, and Souichi isn't sure which would be worse.

"Souichi-san?" Souichi looks up in surprise to find Morinaga leaning toward him, full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kanako asked him to be polite, so he doesn't call Morinaga an idiot, but the sentiment is evident in his tone.

"You look a bit flushed," Morinaga persists, ignoring his protest. He feels a bit flushed too, but Morinaga doesn't need to know why.

"Toilet." Souichi excuses himself abruptly, intending to go collect himself in private before he has to fully confront the fact that he's in love with and more or less married to a man. He stands a bit too quickly, stumbles, and catches himself...on Morinaga's arm.

Damn.

"I'll go with you just to be safe." Morinaga's tone leaves no room for argument, a trick he's picked up in the last few years as he's started to work his way up the corporate ladder. Souichi has no choice but to let the fool shuffle behind him down the hall like some damned mother hen.

Morinaga doesn't speak again until they reach the toilet.

"Are you really alright?"

"I told you I was."

"You really do look flushed, though. We've been here long enough. If you're not feeling well, we can go home."

Home. Their home. Souichi has been ignoring what that means for so long that he winces internally, despite himself. His face grows hotter.

"No," he protests, "I really am fine."

"You just got redder. Let me feel your forehead."

Souichi bats Morinaga's hand away, overcome with irritation. "I'm not sick, you idiot. I just realized I'm in love with you. That's all." The regret is immediate and all-encompassing.

"You…" Morinaga's eyes go wider than Souichi has ever seen them. "You what?"

"You heard me, idiot." Kanako isn't here. He can call Morinaga anything he wants and she can't get mad.

"Souichi, please." Morinaga grasps his shoulders almost painfully, undoubtedly rumpling the shirt Morinaga had so carefully ironed the previous day. Souichi regrets everything: telling Morinaga he loves him, loving Morinaga, letting Morinaga iron his shirts, living with Morinaga, letting Morinaga call him by his name. The list goes on, and through it all, Morinaga is waiting.

"I love you." The statement is missing something. "Idiot." That's better.

Souichi only has a moment to feel satisfied before Morinaga is kissing him, hands at his shoulder and waist, tongue deep in his mouth. He's grasping Morinaga's shirt tightly in response, angling his head back to deepen the kiss and appalled at the realization that he's not even a little surprised to find he wants Morinaga's kisses. If he's being honest, he wants a hell of a lot more than that.

They break apart, panting, and Morinaga wastes no time. "Go get your coat and shoes on. I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well." He's gone before Souichi can object.

Whether Souichi likes it or not, they're a team, so he does his part and grabs their coats, smiles weakly at Matsuda's get-well wishes, tells Kanako congratulations one last time, and walks out into the cool evening with Morinaga at his side.

They don't speak as they walk to the station and board their train. It's too late for the afternoon rush and too early for the bar crowds, so they manage to sit, silent but close together, as the train carries them home.

As their apartment door closes behind them, however, Morinaga pounces.

"Say it again," he moans. His hands are under Souichi's waistband, hot and urgent against the skin of his hips. 

"You're an idiot if you don't know it already," Souichi replies dismissively. He cranes his neck to kiss Morinaga, and can't help but think of all the times he's performed the same motion without bothering to consider what it meant. He's loved Morinaga for a long time, hasn't he? The thought is unbearable, so Souichi drowns it out by deepening their kiss and pulling Morinaga's body tighter against him.

Morinaga moans again. "Say it anyway. Please. Souichi–" His voice chokes off as Souichi determinedly unbuckles his kouhai's belt and presses firmly against Morinaga through the all-too-thin fabric of his lightweight summer trousers.

Souichi can't stand that they're still wearing clothes. It's beginning to piss him off, if he's honest with himself, and since he's already started being honest, why stop? He opens Morinaga's trousers almost faster than the zipper can handle and delights briefly in the shocked gasp it wrenches out of Morinaga.

As he drops to his knees in the tight space between Morinaga and the door, he realizes that this is what Kanako and the others have assumed he's been doing on for years. The hell of it is she isn't wrong, and has never been wrong, not really. It's just the meaning that has changed in the last couple of hours.

So Souichi looks up at Morinaga through his bangs, over the top of his glasses the way Morinaga likes, and says "I love you," his voice as low and sultry as he can make it. Then he swallows Morinaga all the way to the root.

The smell of Morinaga is intoxicating. Souichi slides his tongue along Morinaga's cock as he plunges again and again into the dense, intimate hair at its base, taking in the masculine, musky scent that has driven him crazy since the first time he stooped to perform this action.

"Senpai," Morinaga gasps above him. His hand threads through the loose hairs just above Souichi's hair tie and tugs, just hard enough. Just right. He's always been just right, some mutinously sentimental part of Souichi's traitorous mind insists.

Souichi puts the thought aside and moans at the sensation. Morinaga moans in return and nearly doubles over as the vibrations of Souichi's throat echo around his cock. Suddenly, Souichi's mouth is empty, but he barely has time to wonder why before Morinaga is in front of him again, kneeling before him in the entryway and kissing him like he thinks he'll never have another chance.

"Say it again," he begs once more, and Souichi doesn't have the capacity to think anymore, much less stop himself from saying "I love you" yet again. Morinaga's face is wet, and Souichi realizes for a startling moment that he's crying.

"Senpai...Souichi…" Morinaga kisses him again and again. "I love you. I love you completely and always. I love you." He says it like Souichi doesn't know it. Like he hadn't confessed it more than eight years before. Like he hasn't kept confessing it ever since. Sentimental fool. Well, there's no helping it.

"Show me." It's the fastest way to get Morinaga back on task, and it works. Suddenly Souichi is yanked to his feet, dragged by the hand behind Morinaga into their shared bedroom. He flies through the air, landing with a bounce on the bed.

The next few minutes are sensation upon sensation. Morinaga's mouth is on his throat and his ear and his mouth. His hands are hot and flat against Souichi's sides, then they're fiddling with Souichi's clothes, then they're tangled in Souichi's hair. It's all Souichi can do to hold on until they're both naked, drifting on a sea of pleasure as Morinaga's slick fingers crook inside him.

Lightning tingles up Souichi's spine and down his arms and legs. His body is burning, synapses flaring bright with pleasure. All he can think is that Morinaga is on him, is in him, isn't enough in him until Souichi's legs are pushed back and suddenly there's exactly enough in him and Morinaga is everywhere and he's perfect. He's everything Souichi has ever wanted, in bed and out of it, and he's giving Souichi exactly what he wants most.

Souichi is saying all this aloud. Some part of his brain knows it and can't stop. Another part thinks about stopping, shutting him up, trying to go back to the way things were when Souichi was still taking it up the ass from Morinaga because, he'd told himself, it was somehow more convenient than using his own hand. That part shuts up for good when Morinaga's thick, hot cock brushes firmly against his prostate.

Souichi's back arches in pleasure, stymying him as he tries to find the leverage to push himself back harder onto Morinaga's cock. Above him, Morinaga looks as wrecked as Souichi feels, blissed out and completely enraptured by Souichi, of all things.

As their eyes meet, Morinaga shifts onto one arm as if in a trance, his free hand drifting dreamlike toward Souichi's leaking cock. Breathless, Souichi bats it away.

"Idiot," he scolds between gasps. "It's too much. I'm already...I...ah!"

And he's coming like he can't remember coming before, pleasure racking his body in waves, and it's all he can do to hold onto Morinaga's strong shoulders as Morinaga's cock drags over his prostate again and again as he comes, milking his pleasure out of him. Morinaga's hands ground him. His mouth is a port in a storm of sensation. He's distantly aware that he's ejaculating. Somewhere far away, the space between their stomachs is becoming tacky and uncomfortable, but that's all secondary to the all-encompassing feeling of Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga, who's always been there, waiting for Souichi to find the joy inherent to release without self-denial.

Morinaga holds him steady throughout, although it feels like an eternity, moving slowly inside him as the last tremors shake his body and then, utterly without warning, coming himself, deep inside Souichi. Souichi hates that he loves it, then remembers he doesn't have to deny that he loves it anymore, and he moans at the thought without intending to.

Morinaga collapses on top of Souichi, still anchored inside him and too heavy to make it comfortable in the long run. For a short time, however, Souichi decides, he will allow it. After all, it's the least he can do for the man he loves.


End file.
